


She's always kissing me

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks Jack for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's always kissing me

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to my story She Keeps Kissing Me, it didn't meet the requirements of a challange and rather than scrap a prefectly good story, I kept it and wrote this for the challange.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack looked up from the book he was reading as the door to his bedroom flew open and the Doctor stormed in, looking quite manic.

"She kissed me. She's always kissing me. Why is she always kissing me?" he shouted, waving his arms about as he paced the room.

"Who?"Jack asked, he was pretty sure he knew who the Doctor was talking about, but it never hurt to be certain when it came to the Time Lord.

The Doctor stopped and stared at Jack like he had never seen him before.

"Amy, Amelia Pond." the Doctor said slowly, like he was talking to a very stupid person. "You know, ginger hair, lots of spunk, with an uncontrolled urge to kiss me all the time."

The last statement set him off again.

" I don't understand why she keeps kissing me, Jack." he wailed, resuming his frantic pacing.

Jack chuckled. This new version of the Doctor was a lot more socially award than the last. Emotions seemed to confuse the hell out of him.

"You could try kissing her back." Jack suggested.

"Why would I do that?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

" Because Amy probably wants you to. Because kissing can be fun." Jack told him.

"You wouldn't mind if I kissed her?' the Doctor asked.

Jack smiled and held his hand out, pulling the Doctor close.

"No, I wouldn't mind if you kissed Amy, if that's what you wanted to do." Jack told him.

The Doctor groaned and pressed his face against Jack's shoulder.

" I don't know if I want to kiss Amy." he said. " I think I might, but I don't want to hurt you."

Jack tipped his face up and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then the tip of his nose. The Doctor smiled. Jack kissed his lips, lightly at first then with more intensity when the Doctor kissed him back.

" Thank you for worrying about my feelings, but I'm ok." Jack said, when they broke apart.

" I know I like it when you kiss me." The Doctor told him, " But what am I going to do about Amy?"

"You don't have to decide right now." Jack told him. "How about if I talk to her and see if I can get her to back off a little."

"Ok, thanks, Jack."

"No problem."

 

Jack found Amy in the kitchen, making tea.

"Hey, Amy."  he greeted her as he walked in, " Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Jack, about what?" she asked.

"The Doctor." Jack said.

"Where is he? He ran off awhile ago and I haven't seen him since." Amy said.

"He's hiding from you." Jack told her.

"What? Why?" Amy sputtered.

"Because you keep kissing him and it confuses him." Jack holding up a hand to stop her from interrupting him. "He's having a hard time with this regeneration. He's still trying to get to know himself and how he feels about things."

"You mean how he feels about me." Amy said, sadly.

"I mean about everything and everybody." Jack said. "He wasn't sure about our relationship at first. I just had to be patient while he made up his mind. It meant sleeping alone for almost a week, but he made it up to me."

Amy stared at him. She opened and closed her mouth several times before words came out.

"You... he..... together," she stammered. " I didn't know. Jack, I didn't know. I would never have kissed him if I'd known."

Jack took her hand and squeezed it.

"I thought you knew." he said with a smile."It's ok, really. I don't mind sharing him, if that's what he wants."

He grabbed Amy's chin and looked her in the eye.

"But only if that's what he wants." he told her. "So do me a favor, and back off until he makes up his mind, ok."

"Sure, Jack." she said.

Jack turned to go.

"Jack." Amy called. He turned back to her. "Kissing him is nice, though, isn't it?"

Jack grinned.

" It's even better when he kisses you back."

 


End file.
